Ryatroxos
Ryatroxos '''(Ree-Uh-Trock-Os) is an extremely powerful ED-level Crurotarsian Behemoth that first appears in Monster Hunter: Evolution. |image = |creator = Nrex117|elements = None|weaknesses = |habitats = Scorched Plateau, Primeval Coastline, Forgotten Valley, Glacial Ruins, Elders Recess, Rotten Vale, Coral Highlands, Wildspire Waste, Ancient Forest, Elysian Sierra and Eternal Prairie.|move = Corrosion wave}} Physiology Ryatroxos is a large and powerful, quadrupedal Behemoth characterized by their crests, tusked lower jaws and well developed forelegs and hindlegs. Its thick hide is littered with hard boney osteoderms and scales as well as thick acid filled scutes along its back and tail which provide Ryatroxos with protection. Ryatroxos has a narrow and notched upper jaw filled with rows of thick blade like teeth and fangs. Its jaws are heavily muscled allowing it to produce a tremendous bite force. It has four powerful legs with large claws like most other Behemoths, but it is able to use its forelegs as arms and holds all its limbs directly underneath its body unlike most other Behemoths. All of its four limbs have three walking digits with thick and powerful talons and thumbs to help grip objects and aid in bearing weight. Ryatroxos tail is very powerful and is adorned with moderately sized thagomizers and scutes that are covered in groves that deliver a highly concentrated form of its corrosive venom. Behavior When not engaged in battle Ryatroxos can be seen wandering its territory in search of intruders, if it catches a scent or sight of an intruder, be it hunter or rival monster, it will proceed to attack its foe. Ryatroxos are relentless and aggressive predators. Ryatroxos are super-predators and are able to take the territory of other monsters with ease but unlike other powerful Monsters like Deviljho, Ryatroxos is not nomadic and tends to stick in an territory as long as it can. Ryatroxos is known to form a corrosive cloak of gas around its body when it becomes enraged. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Ryatroxos is a large and powerful apex predator that is easily able to assert itself as top predator in practically all the environments it inhabits. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Ryatroxos are highly territorial predators and are known to actively hunt and kill other predatory species that trespass on its territory whether they are large or small. Herbivorous creatures are normally left alone unless they are territorial or if the Ryatroxos is hungry. Tracks Ryatroxos are known to commonly leave footprints and is also known to mark its territory with its corrosive venom and scars left on the terrain with its jagged spines. Specific Locale Interactions Ryatroxos doesn't have any locale specific interactions. Special Behaviors When hunting prey of small size (Kelbi, Kestodon, Jagras, Velociprey, Raphinos, etc) Ryatroxos will swallow the creature whole leaving no trace or evidence that it was ever there. This action will replenish a Ryatroxos and cause it to exit a tired state if it is in one. Ryatroxos has the ability to pin smaller monsters to the ground with its powerful bulk and frame. If the Ryatroxos is able to pin the monster it can kill it out right by attacking its weak points. When encountering a severely weakened or limping large monster, Ryatroxos will perform a special turf war. During this special turf war, Ryatroxos is capable of killing another large monster including some minor elder dragons while performing a unique animation based on the monsters stance and classification. A monsters star level doesn't effect the outcome of this special turf war and this special behavior does not include extremely titanic monsters or monsters of immeasurable power levels such as black dragons for obvious reasons. Ryatroxos is unable to use this special turf war on quest related monsters regardless of their health levels, but is still able to preform normal attacks and turf wars on them. Cutscenes Introduction Cutscene * Location: N/A * Synopsis: Rework In Progress Abilities As a quadrupedal Behemoth, its arms have evolved into forelegs, which allow it to move at great speeds with excellent mobility. Though its forelegs are developed to bear its weight it still has strong enough digits and claws to use as weapons. Ryatroxos hindlimbs are strong enough to bear all the weight of its body for limited periods of time allowing it to stand on them without the support of its stronger forelegs. Ryatroxos has a powerful set of jaws that are filled with razor edged teeth and corrosive venom producing organs. As well as heat producing organs that can ignite explosive powder that mixes with the acidic toxin to create striking green volatile flames of when enraged. Rage and Tired States * Rage state: When enraged the back or Ryatroxos ignites into flames as its fire sack combusts its corrosive venom. Ryatroxos will move faster and deal much higher damage when in this state. * Tired state: When tired Ryatroxos will begin to droll acidic saliva and will fail at using its ranged projectile attacks. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Ryatroxos can be infected with the Frenzy Virus and become Frenzied. Apex Ryatroxos are rare but are known to exist. There have also been reports of Hyper and Tempered individuals or Ryatroxos. Ryatroxos are immensely powerful monsters and as such Frenzied Ryatroxos are also nothing to scuff at. Frenzied Ryatroxos has the usual changes frenzied monsters have. Hyper Ryatroxos is an even more powerful threat than a frenzied Ryatroxos. It has the usual changes that hyper monsters posses. Apex Ryatroxos are literal destructive forces of nature rivaling even high tier Elder Dragons. They posses the usual Apex monster traits. Tempered Ryatroxos are a threat lv 2 tempered monster similar to Deviljho and has the typical traits associated with tempered monsters. Mounts Ryatroxos is mounted on its back, at the base of its neck. The hunter will strike the fanged wyvern as it violently flails about in its attempt to shake the hunter off. If the hunter fails the mount the Ryatroxos will rear up on its back legs and fall onto its back crushing them and dealing high damage In-Game Description '''In Game Information Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Crurotarsi * Suborder: Dracothischian * Infraorder: Allodrakes * Superfamily: Atrox Wyverns * Family: Ryatroxos Ryatroxos is a uniquely evolved member of the Behemoth classification which includes monsters like Galbila and Shojorai, but seems to have some traits more in common with Brute Wyverns than other Behemoths. Ryatroxos belongs to the Crurotarsian subclass of Behemoths. Habitat Range Ryatroxos is a highly adaptable monster and is known to inhabit most of the areas in the new world. Because of its highly territorial nature, Ryatroxos are difficult to observe but most specimens have been spotted in warm and tropical areas such as swamps, jungles and deserts and some have even been know to inhabit volcanic areas but is it assumed they can live in most other areas as well. Ecological Niche Ryatroxos is an incredibly powerful apex predator that is high on the food chain. Ryatroxos can easily prey on monsters such as Aptonoth, Larinoth, Bulldrome, Velocidrome and even other large monsters such as Yian Kut Ku and Congalala. Ryatroxos are also some of the few natural predators of the gargantuan Validoth. Despite being an apex predator, Ryatroxos has to compete with other large predatory monsters. Monsters like Zinogre, Tigrex, Rathalos and Rathian are potential threats to young or sick Ryatroxos. And despite having many predators to deal with Ryatroxos are quite deadly themselves with their corrosive venom and brute strength making them more than a match for such competition. Ryatroxos and Rajang are known to compete for some of the same rare resources which makes the two creatures fierce ecological rivals. Biological Adaptations Ryatroxos has very powerful jaws that can puncture most armor found on other monsters. Another unique feature Ryatroxos posses are its well developed for limbs that even have a pseudo-thumb and large thick claws used for grappling and wrestling other monsters to the ground. Ryatroxos also posses a unique venom that is highly toxic and corrosive, this venom is used to weaken and soften up its prey when it bites allowing for chunks to be easier to rip off and swallow. Ryatroxos can also use its acidic venom for self defense and can spit it as a projectile that explodes on contact or be left to detonate, stream or even a mist. Despite its large size it is quite agile and can move at high speeds and even jump and pounce onto prey. Behavior Ryatroxos are relentless, aggressive predators with surprising skills in battle. These skills have made hunters consider them to be one of the most intelligent and powerful Fanged Wyverns. Their territories are marked with singe marks from their corrosive venom. These monsters are mainly active during the day thus making them diurnal. While adults Ryatroxos live a mostly solitary life, the young hatch lings are known to wonder away from the mothers nest in gangs to hunt on their own from time to time. Attacks Attacks Roar -''' Ryatroxos will roar at a hunter or monster. This roar requires HG earplugs to block and can cause low damage to those in close proximity to it. 'Slash -' Ryatroxos with slash a hunter with either of it's powerful forelimbs knocking them back. 'Tail Swipe -' Ryatroxos will swing it massive tail in an attempt to bludgeon hunters or foes with its tail spines. (Can inflict stun) 'Bite -' Ryatroxos will attempt to bite foes with it's powerful jaws that can deal high damage and knock hunters back. 'Spin -' Ryatroxos will spin around multiple times using its body mass to topple hunters in a similar fashion as other monsters dealing moderate damage. (Can inflict Stun) 'Forelimb Stomp -' Ryatroxos will lift up it's upper body and stomp on hunters with both it's front legs dealing massive damage and causing tremors. (Can inflict stun) 'Rear Kick -' Ryatroxos lifts either of it's back legs up and kicks backwards in an attempt to send foes flying back deals moderate damage. 'Lunge -' Ryatroxos will lunge itself towards hunters in an attempt to damage them with its mass, deals high damage. (Can inflict Stun) 'Tail Slam -' Ryatroxos slams its massive tail into the ground creating tremors and dealing massive damage. 'Jaw Slam -' Ryatroxos rears up on its back legs and slams its jaws down into the ground in an attempt to crush foes with its powerful jaws, deals very high damage. 'Blast Sparks -' Ryatroxos will spew out small amounts of heated blast powder at foes, deals low damage. (Inflicts Blastblight.) 'Corrosion Mist -' Ryatroxos will fire a list of corrosive gas while sweeping its head side to side dealing moderate damage. (Inflicts corrosion) 'Corrosion Volley -' Ryatroxos will fire three projectiles of corrosion at the ground. These projectiles will Burst on impact and create small clouds of corrosion that deal continuous damage over the course of one minute before dispersing. (Inflicts corrosion) 'Blast Volley -' Ryatroxos will fire three projectiles of blast at the ground. These projectiles will burst on impact and create small clouds of explosive materials that deal continuous blast damage over the course of one minute before dispersing. (Inflicts blastblight) 'Blast Fireball -' Ryatroxos will fire a high velocity projectile of burning blast powder at foes that will explode on contact dealing high damage. (Inflicts blastblight and stun) Enraged Attacks 'Explosive Tail Slam -' Ryatroxos will slam its tail down on both the left and right side of its body creating explosions of blast and dealing high damage. (Inflicts Blastblight) '''Mega Blast Fireball - Ryatroxos will fire a slow moving but highly volatile projectile at foes that has a very large blast radius and deals very high damage. (Inflicts blastblight and stun) Corrosion Explosion -''' Ryatroxos spines start to sizzle and ooze corrosion mist all over its body. Ryatroxos will form a large blast fireball in its mouth and then detonate it by biting it causing the explosion to ignite the corrosive clouds and burst dealing extremely high damage. (Inflicts corrosion, blastblight and stun) Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness (WIP) '''HP * Base HP: 6,555 HP * Low-Rank: N/A * High Rank: 6,555 HP * G-Rank: N/A Breakable Parts * Crests * Back Spikes * Underbelly * Legs * Tail Physical Damage Effectiveness Damage Types Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops * Wyvern Tear * Large Wyvern Tear Material Items * Ryatroxos Scale+ * Ryatroxos Claw+ Slinger Ammo Ryatroxos drops bomb pods and corrosion pods. Equipment Initial: Carves High Rank Carves G-Rank Carves: Interactions with other Monsters (WIP) Low Tier Monsters * Ryatroxos vs Velocidrome, Gendrome, Great Maccao, Great Wroggi or Great Baggi: '''Ryatroxos lunges at the small bird wyvern picking it up with its jaws, and begins to violently shake its head from side to side, dealing very high damage to its foe. The Ryatroxos then throws the bird wyvern away, dealing moderate damage, and roars triumphantly. * '''Ryatroxos vs Kula-Ya-Ku, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku or Coco-Ya-Ku: '''Ryatroxos lunges at the bird wyvern and knocks it over with its head. The Ryatroxos then bites the downed bird wyvern, grabbing it by the tail and lifts it up into the air. Ryatroxos then violently slams the bird wyvern into the ground dealing very high damage, and begins roaring triumphantly. * '''Ryatroxos vs Great Jagras, Great Girros or Dodogama: '''The smaller fanged wyverns attempts to intimidate the larger Ryatroxos, only to be met with open jaws. The Ryatroxos begins slamming the smaller monster into the ground while shaking its head violently from side to side inflicting massive damage. The Ryatroxos then releases its grip and roar triumphantly. * '''Ryatroxos vs Tetsucabra: '''Ryatroxos roars at the massive amphibian before dodging the Tetsucabras' lunge. Ryatroxos then grabs the Tetsucabra by its back and throws it away, dealing high damage and causing the Tetsucabra to flail on the ground after impact. The Ryatroxos then roars triumphantly. * '''Ryatroxos vs Tobi Kadachi: '''The Tobi Kadachi and Ryatroxos roar at each other. The Ryatroxos lunges at the smaller fanged wyvern only to miss as the Tobi Kadachi jumps back, and glides towards the larger fanged wyvern. The Tobi Kadachi lands on the back of the Ryatroxos and attempts to maul it but is quickly grabbed by the tail and thrown off by the Ryatroxos, dealing high damage, the Ryatroxos roars Triumphantly. * '''Ryatroxos vs Nersyclla: '''Ryatroxos roars and lunges at the spider knocking it onto its back and begins to tear at the temnocerans' underbelly inflicting massive damage, and then tosses it aside and proceeds to roar in victory. * '''Ryatroxos vs Anjanath: * Ryatroxos vs Sicarapax: High Tier Monsters * Ryatroxos vs Brachydios: * Ryatroxos vs Ferrumos: * Ryatroxos vs Monoblos or Diablos: * Ryatroxos vs Gravios: * Ryatroxos vs Bazelgeuse: '''The two monsters become enraged and start to size each other up while roaring. Ryatroxos attempts to lunge at Bazelgeuse, only for it to miss as Bazelgeuse takes to the air. The Bazelgeuse primes its scales as it circles Ryatroxos in the air and quickly divebombs the fearsome fanged wyvern creating a massive explosion with its primed scales dealing high damage to the Ryatroxos, only for the Ryatroxos to quickly recover and pin the grounded Bazelgeuse to the floor with its powerful forelimbs dealing moderate damage. The Ryatroxos roars and proceeds to maul the pinned Bazelgeuse dealing very high damage and then proceeds to roar in victory as it throws Bazelgeuse across the ground with its powerful forelimbs. Both monsters then proceed to idle and take a breather and then both leave the area. * '''Ryatroxos vs Deviljho: '''The two become enraged and start to roar at each other. The Deviljho impatiently lunges towards the Ryatroxos and grabs it by the back of the neck and proceeds to slam and drag it across the floor dealing high damage to the Ryatroxos, the Deviljho then attempts to lift the Ryatroxos once more only to have its face viciously clawed by the Ryatroxos powerful arms dealing moderate damage causing the Deviljho to release the Ryatroxos and writhe in pain. The Ryatroxos then takes advantage of its staggered opponent and topples the Devilho by pouncing on the brute wyvern. The Ryatroxos begins to effortlessly maul the helpless Deviljho and deals high damage. The Deviljho then manages to knock the Ryatroxos off its body and the two monsters then proceed to roar at each other. The conflict ends with both monsters leaving the area. * '''Ryatroxos vs Tautogoth: '''The two monsters become enraged and start roaring at one another. Tautogoth then proceeds to engage by pulling a large boulder out of the ground and ignites it and swiftly smashes the explosive chunk of rock into the Ryatroxos face, dealing high damage and causing the Ryatroxos to violently writhe in pain. The Ryatroxos quickly regains its stance and proceeds to lunge at the Tautogoth, which attempts to dodge the fanged wyverns jaws only to have its forearm caught. The Tautogoth successfully forces the fanged wyverns jaws off its arm but is caught off guard by a sudden second lunge which knocks the fearsome bypaldian onto its back. The Ryatroxos then locks its powerful jaws around the fallen bypaldians neck dealing high damage. The bypaldian tries to force the jaws of the Ryatroxos open but is unsuccessful in its attempts, the Tautogoth then throws an explosive punch into the Ryatroxos lower neck dealing moderate damage and causing the fanged wyvern to lose its grip and fall over. Tautogoth swiftly corrects it stance and attempts to pummel the Ryatroxos but is intercepted by a ball of toxic flames fired by the fanged wyvern dealing moderate damage to the bypaldian. The two monsters become exhausted from the fight and both leave the area. * '''Ryatroxos vs Kuroshen: '''The two monsters start to roar at each other and circle one another. Ryatroxos then attempts to lunge at Kuroshen only to miss as the Kuroshen quickly dodges the attack. The Kuroshen then jumps onto the back of the larger fanged wyvern and begins to viciously maul at the back of the neck dealing high damage while the Ryatroxos attempts to get the smaller creature off its back. The Ryatroxos then releases a mist of corrosive venom from its spines which stagers the Kuroshen and deals moderate damage and then grabs a hold of the smaller fanged wyverns legs with its jaws and then proceeds to pull it off and throws it to the ground dealing high damage. The two fanged wyverns then roar and leave the area. * '''Ryatroxos vs Nergigante: * Ryatroxos vs Kushala Daora: Trivia * The blast fire Ryatroxos produces is green in color unlike that produced by other fire and blast using monsters, the reasoning behind this is due to the chemicals found in its unique acidic venom. * The area of impact from a corrosive attack will have acid clouds that lingers for about a minute, coming into contact with the acid mist will deal a low but constant amount damage over time similar to the acid pools found in the rotten vale. Blocking a acidic projectile will negate the damage but still cause the hunter to gain the corrosion status. * Ryatroxos has no low rank carves as it can only be encountered during high rank quests and above. * When it is enraged acidic mist covers its whole body and arms and its upper body bursts into flames. * Ryatroxos is based on multiple species of animals both extant and extinct! ** The animals it takes the most inspiration from include the extinct archosaurs Baurusuchus, Razanandrongobe, Langstonia and Saurosuchus as well as theropods like Giganotosaurus. It also takes some inspiration from drakes and wingless dragons. * When low on stamina Ryatroxos will either hunt smaller monsters, feed from a carcass or feed on weakened, sleeping or dead large monsters. ** Ryatroxos will feed from dropped raw meat when low on stamina, it will however not feed from poisoned, tainted or drugged meat even if it is low on stamina. * Ryatroxos tail can be severed after it is scarred. * Ryatroxos Crest and head can be damaged. * Ryatroxos roar requires HG earplugs to block. * Ryatroxos is one of the few monsters with the power and ferocity to actively hunt other large monsters such as Validoth and Sicarapax! * Ryatroxos are a rival species to Ferrumos and often compete violently to become top predators of a region. * Ryatroxos used to be called Atroxlong and was originally classed as a Brute Wyvern. * Despite being classified as Fanged Wyverns, Ryatroxos isn't closely related to any other monsters of that classification save for its close relative Anatroxos and the mutant Charred Ryatroxos variety . Theme Gallery Ryatroxos artwork by EmilyStepp.PNG Ryatroxos Juvenile "Atroxling" by Nrex117.PNG Ryatroxos Render by Nrex117.PNG Ryatroxos by Nrex117.PNG Atroxlong Render by Nrex117.jpg Atroxlong render 2 by Nrex117.PNG AtroxlongV4 by Nrex117.PNG Ryatroxos Complete by Nrex117.PNG Ryatroxos color by Nrex117.PNG Ryatroxos skeletal by Nrex117.PNG Ryatroxos Fanon Icon by NRex117.png Category:Monster Creation Category:Behemoth Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster